When He Is 25
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: When Cloud finally realizes the happiness in the world, his special someone give him one which matches his type. Happy Birthday, Cloud Strife! Enjoy!


I do not own Final Fantasy and all its characters...

When He Is 25

Tick...tock...tick...tock...

The wall clock is ticking non-stop, giving us the metronome of life which always go in the same tempo, same beat. Just like our repeatitions of breathing, chest rise and fall as our lungs filled with air. None of us know how many times we breathe or how many times the clock ticks, but we know each and every single moment happened within the time.

Every single moment is a gift. Whether it is a sad or happy moment. A sequence of events happened in our life giving us color for our past. Everyone has his/her own color for his/her past. And each of us thank Him for it.

Every single second is a gift. Each second give the time for each heart to beat, for each lungs to fill, for each eyelid to blink. A mere second could be our chance to notice something small yet important, or to glance at the one's soft smile for only us to see. And his time is giving him the opportunity to change his life.

Started from August 10, 0011. He had lost his precious time to have dinner with his little family. A slight frown forming on his lips when he flipped his cell phone open; 01.49 was clearly stated on the right corner of its screen. Turning the engine to the higher gear, he sped off on the lone road to Seventh Heaven.

Having Fenrir parked inside the garage, he silently unlocked the front door. He already expect a silent welcome from the cozy bar and a dim light from her liquor rack. Tifa...

He pulled his boots off and walked towards the couch, making creaking sound in the process. He would practically plopped down into its fluffiness but a light and steady breathing had stopped him. His blue oceanic eyes had found his precious one already in her deep slumber on his territory. And everyone knows who she is.

He watched her as she stirred a bit. His ungloved hand made its way to her forearm, feeling the slight jolt from the touch, he slipped one arm behind her back and the other one behind her knees. Lifting her up had made his heartbeat to go faster, plus her soft moan as she stirred in his arms. He made his way to her room, using his foot to open her door.

Her room was so, welcoming and full of her sweet scent. He felt, comfortable. The blonde put his special person on her queen-sized bed and pulled the thin blanket on her resting body. He took two steps backwards, looking at his sleeping beauty. Her sleep was not disturbed, her face was peaceful, the moonlight reflected on her nicely curved lips. He would happily remember that picture.

With eyes heavy and body worn, the warrior stepped into his shower and rinse off the dirt on his body. He inhaled the steam, the water poured down to his spiky blond hair, flowed down through every curve of his muscular body. After applying the shampoo and soap, he rinse the eye-hurting foam and dried himself. He changed into a pair of black sleep pants and a plain white T-shirt. After putting his towel back, he noticed a paper with not-very-neat handwriting on his work table.

-My Dear Dad

Dad, I won't be home until next week because I have a school camping event. It'll be held near Kalm Reservation Forest.

-Denzel

So, Denzel wouldn't be here for a while?

ooo

The next morning, he was awaken by a loud ring from his cell phone. His sticky eyelids were still difficult to open. He groggily reached out for his disturbing cell phone and flipped it open.

"Strife Delivery Service. You name it, we deliver it." He said groggily.

"Oi, Spiky! Still a professional delivery boy, aren't cha?"

"Nah, Cid. What do you want?"

"Oh, no, it's just this new spare part I need for my newest Sierra. I need one from Midgar."

"Check. You'll expect it in two days."

"Whoa whoa whoa, who says I'm in Rocket Town? I'm in Junon and who guess it's about ten hours trip since that wide road is finished?"

"Perfect. Now, if you excuse me, I need to find that spare part. Thank you for your reliance in our service."

"Nah, you are welcome, Spiky! Keep the good work, boy!" –peep

An exagerrating sigh escaped his lips as he rest his arm on his forehead. 'Another delivery to do. I thought today would be a nice day off.' A click sound was heard from his door, he didn't need to glance at it that he already knew who it was.

"Cloud. G'morning." Said a soft feminine voice.

He practically launched himself up to a sitting position, legs crossed. He craned his neck to see his already awake sleeping beauty, "Morning, Teef."

"I've made breakfast for you." She said as she made a sign for him to come along. Just a single blink from his eyes already indicating that he'll go to the bathroom, take his shower, brush his teeth, then go downstairs.

After doing the morning rituals, he came downstairs. His fresh scent lingering around him. Tifa was pouring some orange juice into his glass. He immediately took his seat and spread some butter on his toast. Tifa, seeing him in his all black clothing, asked him, "Another delivery to make?"

"Hn. For Cid." He said, not leaving his sight from his toast. Tifa took her seat and rest her chin on her hand, watching him.

"What?" he asked while his mouth was still full. Tifa giggled.

"No. I hope it wouldn't take long."

"So do I. Where's Marlene?" he suddenly changed the subject.

"She's away with Barret now. He won't tell me where he's gonna take her. But she'll be safe with him."

He brought his widen blue eyes to see the ruby ones. Her lovely eyes were smiling to him. His heart dropped that he need to go on a delivery when she is alone, and mentioning that she has a hectic bar to take care of.

His shoulders slumped down, he looked down. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For leaving you too often."

From the corner of his eyes, he could see her tilting her head to the side a little, but a genuine smile crept across her beautiful face. "It's okay, Cloud. It's your job, anyway."

"I promise I'll make this one in express mode." He said, his eyes full of determination. Another smile was her answer.

ooo

She waved him a goodbye as he sped off to the busy streets of Midgar Edge. She ran back into Seventh Heaven, holding back a smile as she ran towards the children's room. She turned the door knob and entered the cheerful themed room, "Denzel, Marlene! You can come out from you hiding!"

Two little human heads emerged from under their beds. Their grin were attached on their faces, "Has he gone into our trap already?" said the little boy as he dust off his clothes.

"The others will make sure of it. Now, we need to prepare for his real celebration." She said as her kids approached her. "Let's make this an unforgettable one!"

"Yeah, let's!"

ooo

After getting the right thing for Cid's errand, he prepared himself for a six hours trip to Junon. What a rare thing Cid moved to another town. Maybe it's Shera's request? Not that he care anyway. So he put on his goggles and prepared his sword (he believed that the street's surround Midgar were still covered with dust and monsters). He revved Fenrir's engine and sped off to the long road, heading south.

The desert he once through by foot was still the same, nothing had change at all. He could see the high cliff where his forever-best-friend's grave was laid. The little flowers were swaying as wind blew softly. He missed him, so much. His last words were his strength, and it hadn't changed. He had forgiven himself, yes, but his heart throbbed as he remembered those painful memories.

More kilometres passed, the desert had changed into the beautiful scenery of yellow flowers, on the both sides of the road. He could see hills of them in a distance. 'Maybe a small present will do.' So he stopped and slid off from Fenrir, then his hand fished for his newly mastered Iphone (if you read my fic 'Cloud's New Cellphone, you'll know how retarded he was about Iphone). Activated the camera mode, he took some pictures of the flowers. A small smile 'I hope Tifa like these.'

He took the last picture, then he continued his journey. The new road was smooth, it helped him a lot. Not many monsters invasion today, it was just, perfect.

Many hours passed, finally he could see a small town in a distance. The moon replaced the sun to light his way. As he entered the small town, which actually a lot bigger than the last time he visited the town, an avarage sized house with a huge piece of metal in its backyard had caught his eyes. No doubt, it must be Cid's.

He parked Fenrir and took the package for Cid. He readied himself to knock on his door, but the door itself swung opened, revealing a truly annoying, hyperactive, dicieving ninja, who was pulling him into the house. She turned around, "Cloud's here everyone!" she declared as the dim room switched into a full party mode room.

"Happy birthday, Cloud!" a unified cheer was heard from the AVALANCHE. His eyes widen in disbelief, all of his friends were here to celebrate his birthday. Yuffie took his errand box, Barret was smiling to him, Vincent stood silently in the corner of the room, Cid was sitting on his couch, and Shera had something colorful in her hands. 'Is that, a birthday cake? For me?'

In unison, the AVALANCHE sang a 'Happy Birthday' song for him, he just stood in silent, but couldn't help the broad smile which was creeping on his face. "Now, Cloud, make a wish!" said the cheerful ninja.

He closed his eyes and blew the 2 and 5 candles, with an applause followed afterwards. Shera handed him a knife and he cut his birthday cake. "Thank you, guys." He said.

"Don't mention it, it's our leader's birthday!" said Yuffie.

After the party, Cid gave him a treat to bring him back to Midgar Edge with Sierra, which he took happily. In his mind now, is only his family he left in Seventh Heaven. Oh, he wanted to see them so much.

"I believe you like to be dropped on Midgar Edge's entrance, right?"

"I appreciate that, Cid. Thanks."

He glanced at his cellphone, 01.35 was clearly seen on the corner of its screen. 'I've broke my promise...'

He rode to Seventh Heaven with a wash of guilt. He had broke his promise to Tifa. Oh, how mad she will be. The bar sign was off already, Tifa had closed the bar. 'I can never keep my promise.' He kept saying that in his mind.

His feet were so afraid to take him to Seventh Heaven's front door, but he managed eventually. He unlocked the door, expecting a silent and dark living room.

But what he saw, was obviously the opposite.

He noticed two small candles were lighting the room. Not usual candles, they have the shape of 2 and 5. As he entered the living room, a melodious voice was heard; "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you..." and oh, how he know that voice so well.

"Tifa?"

A click was heard and suddenly the room was full of light. And his eyes caught a picture of his little kids were running straight to him and gave him a crushing hug, "Happy birthday, Daddy!" they said in unison.

A smile came to his face, his hands reached for their shoulders. He squatted so he could see their big grins better, "Thank you, Denzel, Marlene."

"And don't forget about Tifa! She planned all of these!" cheered Marlene. He brought his eyes to see his childhood friend, bringing his birthday cake to him.

"Make a wish, Cloud." She said tenderly.

So he stood up and closed his eyes, his smile didn't leave its place. And he blew off the candles. "Let's dig in!" Denzel declared.

"Not so fast, young man. Cloud has to cut it to pieces first. Here you go, Cloud." Said Tifa as she handed him the knife. The first piece, he gave it to Marlene, who accepted it with a broad smile. The second one, for Denzel. But then he stopped cutting the cake, he put down the knife and told his kids to go to bed. "Once you finished your cake, go to bed. You must be tired." Both nodded and went upstairs.

As soon as they disappeared, he turned around to see his angel sat beside him, her genuine smile attached on her beautiful face.

"Thank you, Tifa. For all you've done for me."

His blue eyes locked with her red-wine ones, and he slowly oh so slowly leaned forward, a little, a little more, and oh yes, now his lips were hovering on hers, and finally, their lips touched, sending jolts to their spines. But that feeling was so addictive. He sealed his lips on hers, more passionate than the first. He could feel her smiling and leaned for the kiss again. He deepened the kiss, and finally they're out of breath, he rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cloud."

"So, do you still want your piece of cake?"

ooo

"Teef, I got something for you." He said as his hand searching for his cellphone. "Here."

The pictures he took from the flower field. "Cloud, this is so beautiful!" she said as she slid her finger to look the pictures. "Oh, is that you when you have your birthday party in Cid's place? You look so cute with that birthday hat!"

Huh? Ugh, that ninja...

THE END

A one-shot fic dedicated for Cloud's birthday which is on 11 August. According to my calculation, he is 25 now. I hope you enjoy the story! And please, leave a review!


End file.
